This invention relates to benzenesulfonamide compounds and, more particularly, to ortho-(alkoxy)benzenesulfonamides which are useful as general or selective pre-emergent or post-emergent herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 discloses and claims N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 can be ##STR2## W can be O or S; R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 can be H, alkyl, halo or alkoxy, as more specifically defined therein; and
X and Z can be various substituents including H, methyl and methoxy. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 can be CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, C.tbd.CH, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or cyclopropyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3 ; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and PA1 Y can be CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR4## NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 X is OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.4 is H, COCH.sub.3, COC.sub.2 H.sub.5, COCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3,COCH(CH.sub.3).sub.2, COC.sub.6 H.sub.5, CONHCH.sub.3, CONHC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CON(CH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR8## CONHC.sub.6 H.sub.5, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, SO.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5, ##STR9## or SO.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; R.sub.5 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, ##STR10## NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; provided that PA1 (1) when R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are both CH.sub.3, then R.sub.4 is H; PA1 (2) when either R.sub.8, R.sub.9 or R.sub.10 is CH.sub.3, then the others must be H; and PA1 (3) when X is Cl, then Y is OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 and Z is CH; PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I where PA1 (2) Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA1 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where PA1 (4) Compounds of Preferred 3 where PA1 (5) Compounds of Preferred 4 where
These compounds are useful as plant growth regulants and as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 also discloses and claims benzenesulfonamides such as, N-(1,3,5-triazin-2-ylaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides, which can be used as plant growth regulants and herbicides.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 06/377,370 filed May 12, 1982 discloses and claims 2-alkoxybenzenesulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 can be CH.sub.2 R.sub.5, --CH(CH.sub.3)R.sub.5, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.6, CH(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3 or cyclopentyl;
These compounds are also useful as general and selective herbicides.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 06/437,631, filed Oct. 29, 1982, relates to herbicidal benzenesulfonamides which possess selective post-emergent activity against undesired vegetation growing in association with corn. These compounds have the following general formula: ##STR5## wherein R is C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.3 H.sub.7, CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and